CHRONICLE OF ALORIAN HISTORY 2430-2563
Aloria CHRONICLE OF ALORIAN HISTORY 2430-2563 by Dr. Mortimer Long, University of Sildar Department of History and Government. 2430-2459--Libertarian Dominance Alorian politics are dominated by the Moderate Libertarian Party (MLP) and the Constitution Party, with largely similar laissez-faire ideological goals. Their signature legislation is the “flat budget,” in which all ministries are awarded the same low amount of funding each year. The Democratic Rationalists (DRs) are new but emerging force under dynamic leadership of future President Solomon Kane. Their motto: "A New Order for the Ages." 2459-2474--The Big Deal Solomon Kane elected President as DRs align with Alorian Free Democrats (AFD). “Big Deal” economic reforms are enacted, including provisions for a minimum wage, and some expansions in health and social service programs. But funding remains sparse, as the MLP/CP coalition defeats most tax and budget bills necessary to implement the reforms. Kane’s proposed “Treaty for International Wage Standards” gains some traction abroad, but is never approved by the Senate. 2474-2520—-Budget Wars DR/AFD alliance defeats the flat budget. Cuts are made to some ministries, increases are made to others. What follows are “budget wars,” as political battles are fought over how much funding each ministry will receive. Over the course of time, MLP and its allies dominate. The Presidency is held for a longtime by Libertarian Daniel Mansfield. Budgets for all ministries are drastically cut. By 2520, Alorian federal spending accounts for less than %1 of GDP. One general calls it a “miracle” that Aloria is not attacked by foreign invaders. In Ultran and to a lesser extent in Slidar, a new political phenomenon known as the "Publitrican Movement" of social conservative and economic progressive principles is emerging. Various factions are merged together under the leadership of Colgate Herman Johnson, a silver spoon wealthy elite. He runs as the Presidential Candidate on a Publitrican Party (PP) ticket, and has moderate success, though never coming close to winning. The party, which is later known as the Alorian Public Union (APU) picks up many seats in parliament. 2520—Progressive Renaissance Dawns Coalition consisting of DR, People's Reform Party (PRP), APU, Democratic Centrist Party (DCP), and the Alorian Free Democrats (AFD) unites to implement reforms including a voluntary national religion, and dramatic increases in the role of the national government in Alorian life. Over the course of about two decades, federal government spending rises from less than %1 of GDP to just under %20 of GDP. A mandatory living wage is enacted. Social Security, National Health Care, and National Welfare plans are enacted and sustained. Colton White of the Democratic Rationalist Party is elected President, replacing and defeating Mansfield, with the coalition's mandate. Nelson Cudderboard of the APU is elected by parliament as his Prime Minister. 2527-2551-The Politics of Polarity Despite their success in the Parliament, divisions within the progressive coalition prevent it from holding the Presidency, which the MLP regains after two terms of Colton White (who had decided not to run for a third term, instead selecting Prime Minister Cudderboard to run in his place as the coaltion canididate). Newly elected MLP President Jack Vincent attempts to reassert Libertarian power from the Presidential Palace when he orders the Cabinet disbanded, and locks all Cabinet heads out of the Old Executive Office Building. Finance Minister Sojourner Smart challenges the lockout in court. Chief Judge Carmine Delgado, an MLP appointee, writes an opinion declaring that Aloria's constitutional "separation of powers" between the Head of Government and the President bar the President from unilaterally shutting down the Cabinet. Though Vincent complies with the decision, Cabinet business remains held at the Lambrecht Office Complex, a building rented during the lockout as a temporary Cabinet headquarters. The Old Executive Office Building is converted first into a homeless shelter, and later into a museum. Vincent is not re-elected and the progressive coalition retakes the presidancy. Nelson Cudderboard is President for two terms, with former President Colton White as his Prime Minister. After Cudderboard's two terms, the coalition collapses over the issue of state-aknowledged religion. MLP recaptures the Presidancy with their candidate Vinceto Vanzetti V, but libertarianism sees little success in its parliamentary bills and in crafting government policy. Hartsen Caddy of the APU assumes the Prime Ministership, as the old coalition parties seek to rebuild their alliance and regain the cheif executive seat. For decades however, Vanzetti is President, while the progressives control parliament and its Prime Minister Hartsen Caddy acts as the voice of opposisition to the Libertarian President. The Democratic Socialists Party (DSP) emerges as does the Progressive Conservative Party (PCP). The former will bloc with the progressives, the latter more so with the MLP. 2551-2558-Rise and Fall of the Liberals The newly formed Liberal Party bursts onto the scene, capturing the plurality of seats in the Parliament as well as the Presidential Palace in Libertia. However, Liberal Party support precipitously drops off over the course of the next two election cycles. Historians still debate the causes and nature of this flash in the pan movement. Their one term President Albert Mora, seeks to curb the polarity in politics, to little avail. Meanwhile, the DSP cements it alliance with the Progressive Coaltion. The United Republican Party (URP) emerges. 2558-Present-A Nation Divided President Ben Thompson of the Democratic Centrist Party is elected as the Progressive Coalition rallies to elect its first President in years. The War of Luthori Succession comes to Aloria's attention. The Gerahon (Luthori) Imperial Diet votes to amend its constitution to abolish the country's entrenched monarchy. Imperial forces rebel, enlisting the aid of fellow monarchist governments from around Terra. As it appears Republican forces will be defeated, talk begins in leadership circles of a possible intervention to "promote democracy abroad." Terrorists affiliated with the MLP use explosives to destroy several military recruiting facilities across to protest possible Alorian intervention in Gerahon. MLP agents contact numerous soldiers to encourage them to desert. Some soldiers do, though the exact numbers are disputed. In some provinces, however, recruiting increases as a wave of patriotism sweeps the nation in response to the terror attacks. Articles of impeachment are submitted to the Parliament. Most parties do not vote on the bill. However, a majority of parties that do vote vote for President Thompson's impeachment. At his later trial, however, President Thompson is quickly acquitted of any wrongdoing. The MLP is shortly thereafter censured by the Parliament for its affiliations with terrorists and slanders of the President.